


Seven Course Meal

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jensen is a big fan of fingers. Especially Jared's fingers. And it's about time Jensen told his new guy about that ...“I’m good with as many as you wanna give me. Now, after, in the morning. Whenever.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Seven Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



> Written for [SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html) for the prompt:
> 
> _Jensen or Dean figures out just how much he likes being fingered after sex. Nothing beats that full feeling after penetration. Maybe he even gets off harder on that than the sex itself._
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4253418#t4253418).

The first finger is an hors-d’oeuvre.

Like a stuffed mushroom, small, but flavorful. Delicate and precisely ornate for one perfect bite. It’s just enough to treat the palate. Not overwhelming, yet not enough. Just a quick tease for the taste buds.

Jared’s finger pressing at Jensen’s hole is just a tease until Jensen tilts his hips up to egg Jared on a little. He even smiles for Jared and winks. This tense, unsure way Jared’s approaching him is surprising compared to the flirty smiles and dangerous tongue that’s seduced Jensen this long.

“You won’t break me.” Jensen insists.

Jared huffs. “You say that now.”

If that’s a promise, Jensen will make him pinky swear. Lay down his life and sign on the dotted line, because Jensen would love to see it. _Needs_ to feel it.

  
The second finger is the first course. Textured soup, maybe, with layers of flavors and spices milling together. A long-brewing broth stew with warm comfort that eases the soul.

The push of Jared’s middle finger alongside the other is delicious and promising, but it’s not yet enough to fulfill Jensen, especially when Jared takes his time and waits. He checks on Jensen, too, and Jensen smiles at him. Possibly a bit cruelly, because he wants to mock Jared for taking his time. For being afraid of Jensen’s body, of what it can take.

Jensen knows exactly what he can take, and he’s been dreaming of taking those large hands for days. Weeks, even. They’ve been doing more and more on each date, and he knew he’d have to be the one to egg Jared on to get their pants off and get into bed.

Stretching out, Jensen is languid and loose, like there aren’t two rather large fingers pushing in and out of his asshole. Like there aren’t the distinct bumps of those thick knuckles tugging ever so gently at his rim when Jared pulls out and pushes back in. Like Jared isn’t being a good little Boy Scout and applying copious amounts of lube every ten seconds or so.

Jared flushes high on his cheeks, pinkening up to his temples and across his forehead. He’s sitting back on his haunches and watching Jensen take his fingers and, while Jensen rather enjoys seeing Jared’s reactions to what his body can do, he really wishes he had Jared’s view. Or maybe even got into his head to know what he’s thinking, of what he’s wanting to do next ...

“How is it?” Jensen asks, needing to satisfy his curiosity.

Jared looks at him wide-eyed. “I should be asking you that.”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes to look up at the ceiling. “It’s good, but I can’t wait for great.” When Jared looks a little hurt, Jensen adds with a smile, “Can’t wait for more fingers.”

“You want more?” Jared asks, voice going high at the end. “Really? I didn’t think I was doing it right.”

Guilt flashes in the pit of Jensen’s stomach and he feels bad for being so lackadaisical here. For not showing more excitement for where they’re going, because maybe that’s why Jared is being this tentative. So, Jensen shifts down to force Jared’s fingers in faster, deeper. He smiles when he feels the thick press of fingertips go further. “I want everything you got, Jared.”

There’s a soft squelch of lube and Jared’s head drops to focus on whatever he’s doing. “If you’re sure,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” Jensen whispers, reaching out to touch Jared’s chin, forcing him to look up. “I’ve never been surer of anything than the way I want all your fingers.”

Jared’s answer is the touch of a third finger drawing around the hole and Jensen holds his breath in anticipation.

  
Three fingers is a side dish. A complement to the meal. Often heavy yet simple, known and welcomed. A pasta, maybe macaroni and cheese. Potatoes, mashed or sweet. It adds depth to the overall experience, even when you’re still looking forward to the next courses.

Jensen knows they’re getting closer to filling him up, to reaching deeper inside. Soon Jared will be pressing at his insides like a full belly on Thanksgiving after gorging on far too much food. This time, he wants far too many fingers. Wants to beg for them, but Jared still seems skittish as his rhythm slows.

“You good?” Jared asks, and Jensen wants to laugh.

He parrots Jared from earlier. “I should be asking you that. You look terrified.”

“I’ve never gone this far before.”

He assumes Jared means he’s a virgin, which just can’t be for an Adonis like Jared in his early 30s, with a promising package in his jeans and meaty fingers this long. Jensen has mentally measured these fingers, stroked them with his own to imagine just how deep they’d go inside him. A shiver runs down his back as he thinks about how much more Jared can give him, then he goes for comfort when he jokes, “A good lookin’ man like you with fingers like that? I’m sure you’ve done a lot more than this.”

Jared pulls his fingers out a bit and goes for shallow strokes for the next minute. Jensen frowns at him and Jared finally admits to it. “Fingers like this? Guys don’t usually let me get all too far with them. Or they’re just impatient and want to get the next step.”

That’s not Jensen, not by a long shot. He rises to his elbows to look Jared right in the eye, showing him his most serious face, even as he’s rocking his hips down to Jared’s hand. “Trust me, Jared. I’m pretty patient. And I’m a pretty big fan of fingers. Especially your fingers.”

Jared sparks up a little, tongue flicking at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah?”

“I’m good with as many as you wanna give me. Now, after, in the morning. Whenever.”

Biting his lower lip, Jared seems to test that theory by pushing in quick and deep. “Like that?”

It shocks a little noise out of Jensen, before he’s grinning and grinding down. “Do it again,” Jensen dares him, and like a good boy, Jared does it over and over and over again.

  
That first thrust is the main course. What you’ve been anticipating all evening long, the main draw to the table. A rich, meaty plate that satisfies every taste bud and makes you hum in approval. Each forkful adds to the experience and you do your best to savor every bite.

They both pant as Jared slides in. His dick, like his fingers, is promisingly long and thick, and he surely knows what to do with it. Jensen had been calmly awaiting this all night, while Jared seems to be the one to lose his patience now, because once he gets the okay from Jensen, he rocks back then quickly in with a slap of his skin to Jensen’s.

Each stroke pushes Jensen up the bed, the opposite of the unhurried manner that Jared had gotten them here. And after each stroke, Jared grabs hold of Jensen’s knee, nudging him open wider, and shoves himself right back in. It’s like he’s finally found himself and slides right home where he knows what to do.

“C’mon, baby,” Jensen says before he can stop. But he isn’t ashamed because Jared gets faster with his hips and they make their way up the bed to the headboard, where Jensen presses his hands for leverage. He fucks himself down as Jared fucks in and Jensen’s lit up from within. His nerves singe and rumble beneath his skin, and he breaks out in a sweat all over as Jared keeps shoving in deeper and harder.

“You like that?” Jared asks, framed like a taunt. His hand at Jensen’s knee squeezes and pushes his legs even wider and the other is curling in the bedsheets beside Jensen’s head. His chest is heaving and bright with perspiration, and his lips are shiny and red as he bites and licks all across them with gratification. “Is this better than my fingers?”

“I don’t know … Your fingers are _real_ good.” Jensen grabs Jared’s hand from the bed, disrupting Jared’s position for a moment so he can bring it to his mouth and lick across the knuckles that had been tugging him open not long ago. “Someday, I want you to give me all of them.”

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared pants, dropping down to his knees and elbows. While Jensen continues mouthing all around Jared’s fingers, Jared curls his other hand around the top of Jensen’s hand and uses it to hold him in place as he speeds up his hips.

  
When he comes, it’s a palate cleanser. Resets his body and resets his mind. Tells his tongue the main course is over and while there’s more to come, the taste buds need a break. A chance to clear the table.

Their hips are quick and steady like a machine and Jensen is moaning with every hit. Jared’s still got one arm wrapped above Jensen’s head to keep him in place and the other hand is nestled in Jensen’s at his chest.

Their breathing is loud and rushed, struggling to catch up to their rhythm, but Jared’s quick strikes punch air out of Jensen’s chest every time, and Jensen’s not sure how long he can go on without breathing. He’s going dizzy and his hearing buzzes, clouding over every move and sound until he reaches between them and palms his dick.

When he curls his fingers around it and tugs, sparks ignite at the touch, bright white flashes behind his eyes. He strokes himself along with the swing of Jared’s hips.

“You close?” Jared pants.

“Getting there,” Jensen replies with a lopsided, dazed smile. “You?”

“I could, but I want you to. I wanna see you come first.”

“Fuck, yeah, Jared.” Now Jensen’s the one panting, breath ragged and shoved out of his lungs each time Jared’s hips snap forward. “Wanna come on your dick.”

Jared lifts up a little to allow Jensen more room and the angle changes. Gives Jensen more to run with because now there are tingles flaring up all over his body, muscles clenching without his power and his fist speeds up like he can’t help it.

He shouts when he breaks, his back rising from the mattress before he flops down boneless and used. But he’s not done, because Jared isn’t. And once he’s got his brain cleared of the fog and his voice back to him, he licks his lips and orders Jared to keep going.

Jared’s orgasm is the cheese and fruit course. The chance to extend the meal and explore more offerings and surprising flavor combinations. A time to relax and regard your company with kind words and a nibble here and there.

It’s loud and bursts from Jared like a shock. His ared’s body nearly convulses as he yells, hips stuttering through it.

Jensen runs his hands up Jared’s sides, over his shoulders, and to his neck. He holds gently and speaks in soothing tones, helping to bring Jared down, figuratively and literally, as Jared spreads out over him.

Their chests press together tightly with each of Jared’s labored breaths, the hefty weight of his body forces Jensen’s legs apart, and he’s still seated deep inside Jensen. But Jensen won’t dare move them. He needs Jared so completely, to be full and surrounded by him, and he refuses to say a word until Jared’s ready.

Jensen will stretch this moment out and savor the touch of Jared’s sweaty skin cooling down and Jared’s wet, fractured breaths at his ears. He’s going to file away the winded sound of Jared’s sigh and the steady pace of his heart pumping against Jensen’s, just skin and bones between them.

Jensen strokes fingers through Jared’s hair and gently kisses along the slowing pulse in his throat, relishing the salty sweat on his tongue. And he can feel the rumble of Jared’s chest as he hums and chuckles a little.

Jensen leaves another kiss on Jared’s neck and drags fingers up and down his spine, enjoying the contented silence until Jared finally manages to draw up enough energy to move.

The after is dessert. It’s fulfilling in all the right ways. Rich yet sometimes soft. Sweet and tempting, a good ole favorite. Something promising and fulfilling to wrap up the evening.

Jared turns to face Jensen, resting his elbow on the mattress and cheek in his palm. He watches for long moments and bites at his bottom lip before licking his mouth and daring to speak. “It’s been a while since it was like that.”

Jensen looks at him and catches the shy smile working its way onto Jared’s face. Those high cheekbones make the blush stand out and Jensen smirks, confident and cocky and with a whole lot of pleasure. His hole is messy and stretched, hot all around the rim and deep inside, and he loves every sensation rippling within his body. Loves how Jared finally let go and just went for it. “Me, too,” Jensen says as he rolls into Jared and dips in to kiss his neck. His mouth drags down the hollow of Jared’s throat and he leaves a nibbling kiss at Jared’s collar bone.

With a hum, Jared runs his hand over Jensen’s hip to his ass, hand splaying wide to grip and tug him in closer. In reply, Jensen hitches his knee up to rest over Jared’s leg like he’s ready to go again. And maybe he is, because when Jared’s fingers run down his crack and gently stroke over his hole, he thinks his dick wakes back up.

Jared must wake up, too, because he has a deep growl in the back of his throat as he slips his finger into the first knuckle and Jensen bucks into the touch. Jensen brings his arm over Jared’s waist to pull them together, skin to skin from his mouth on Jared’s neck and down to their twining legs. He sucks up to Jared’s jugular, applying pressure with his tongue as Jared’s finger dips in further.

“How much do you really love fingers?” Jared asks, voice dark for the first time all night. It’s taunting and rumbling when he chuckles and nudges the tip of a second finger in.

A moan is yanked from Jensen’s chest at the stretch of those knobby knuckles on his stretched and raw hole. “I _really_ love fingers,” Jensen rushes out as sigh. “And I really, really love yours.”

Jared slips the rest of the second finger in, uses that hand to draw Jensen in even tighter against his body. “Even now? Just like this?”

He feels used and stuffed, yet also sluggish and sated. “Love it,” he says into Jared’s neck and tucks himself in closer as they settle in to sleep just like that.


End file.
